


Chocolate Cake

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [29]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dinner together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake

The meal was comfortable and they were talking about things they would like to do if they were able to get some time off. They even dared to talk about the future and retirement. As Illya was talking Napoleon began to smile at him.

"What?"

"Good thing you have your lab to fall back on when you retire from the field."

"And why would that be?" Illya asked irritated.

Napoleon showed him the bill from the meal. "Your part of the bill is almost double mine."

"You are paying, right?"

Napoleon nodded.

"Chocolate cake then, to make it exactly double."


End file.
